Nate Park
|full name = Seok-hyeon "Nate" Park |age = 16 |birthdate = 1 February 1996 |gift = Wings |mark = Two lines running through his right eye; grey-blue |occupation = Student |affiliations = Harmonics School for the Gifted |family = *Jung-hyeon “Michelle” Park (sister) *Eun-hye Kim (fraternal grandmother) *Dong-yong Park (fraternal grandfather) *Yong-jun Park (father) *Eun-hee Min (mother) *Hyun-woo Min (maternal grandfather) |nationality = South Korean |face claim = No Min Woo}} Seok-hyun Park (박석현) is a student at Harmonics School for the Gifted. Background Nate was born in Seoul, South Korea to Yong-jun Park and Eun-hee Min, two low-level government employees. Unfortunately, they died in a car crash not before Nate's first birthday, so he and his sister were shipped off to live with his very traditional grandparents. His childhood was pretty typical, disregarding the fact that he began sprouting wings just before hitting puberty. He was a bit rebellious, but that was mostly because he thought his grandparents were old fogies and that their rules were over the top (they really weren't). He spent a lot of time skipping school, not doing his work when he was in school, and getting into fights and pulling stupid stunts when he was roaming the streets with his gang of friends during the day. Fed up with this behavior, his grandfather pulled some strings and got Nate shipped off to Harmonics, viewing it as the most likely place to whip his grandson into shape, versus Korea's gifted academy, which had essentially turned into the proving grounds for Korean's next generation of pop stars. Gift Nate's wings are humongous and tend to get in the way all the time, knocking things over and banging into people. They also mean that Nate has to wear custom made clothing to accommodate them. While they are very large, they aren't quite large enough, yet, to support the weight of a human body, so Nate can't fly yet. He's learned this the hard way, on multiple occasions. His gift comes from his mother's side, specifically from his grandfather, who was a member of a testing group in South Korea's version of Operation Harmonics. While his grandfather never developed a Gift, his mother did. Her gift was the ability to always know if food was fresh or spoiled. Her mark was a series of black dots on her scalp, so they were never discovered, and her gift was passed off as an uncanny sixth sense. His sister, Michelle, is also Gifted, with the ability to taste smells. Her Mark, though, looks like a birthmark on the back of her neck, so her Gift has been passed off in a similar manner. Personality and Mannerisms Nate might look like your sweet boy next door, but he's really a bit of a punk. In the rude, obnoxious, doesn't know when to shut up sense of the word. He likes to smoke, drink and party, and always speaks his mind. This gets in him trouble, a lot. He's not a bad kid, though. He's very loyal, and as much as his grandparents annoy him, he doesn't do anything that they would find truly heinous. He has a bit of a cocky posture, always standing with his feet splayed, arms crossed and chin cocked. When he's bored, he will begin drumming on whatever surface is available. Relationships Nate can not remember his parents (or his maternal grandparents), but grew up hearing stories about how loving his parents were, so he has a generally positive attitude towards them. He respects his grandparents, and is grateful for them raising him and his sister, but he is easily annoyed by their overbearing natures. He and his sister get along as well as two siblings five years apart in age can. As the older sibling, she feels like she's somehow failed him whenever he gets himself into new trouble. She's insanely jealous of his Gift, however, and the incomparable cool-cred it gives him. Family Tree Trivia *Is the only member in his family who is right handed *His favorite food is tteokguk Tropes *Winged Humanoid *Growing Wings - they're still pretty useless *Wings do Nothing - played with; they don't do anything for now *Delinquent, although not a particularly malicious one *Raised by Grandparents *Book Dumb, although this is at least partially due to being Brilliant but Lazy as he NEVER STUDIES. EVER. *Troubled but Cute *will be holding the Idiot Ball a lot *Rich in Dollars, Poor in Sense Headcanon This is where everyone else can share headcanons, AU ideas, whatever they feel like. Category:Gifted Category:Harmonics Students Category:Main Character